The invention relates to an indicator for use in a luminescence-optical configuration for continuous and reversible measurement of the pH of a sample within a relevant measuring range, the sample being at least in indirect contact with the indicator provided as an acid or base, and the luminescence decay time .tau. of the indicator depending on the pH of the sample, and to a sensor comprising such an indicator.